Hidden Love, Crouching Santana
by CheyBaby
Summary: What happens when Rachel has news for Finn that he doesn't quite like? Will his anger strike again or will he just leave?
1. Hidden Love, Crouching Santana

_**Hey guys! The one-shot fairy has struck again, although the end may shock you! Sorry for switching out the chapters, I had to fix a mistake. This is for Angel Scones. She prompted me and well, here it is! I'd just like to say that I will be putting more into The Blank You Are Series but you guys just have to be patient and watch for it eventually. As always, let me know what you think! :D ENJOY!**_

Rachel was going insane. She'd been going out with Finn for at least two years, on and off of course, and they'd finally decided to take their relationship to the next level. Unfortunately, it turned out that Finn really wasn't the most reliable person when it came to sex with his girlfriends' even if he never actually got to home plate with Quinn.

She'd always said she was waiting until she was twenty five but she felt like she was ready. She felt she loved Finn adequately enough to give him her v-card but as she sat in the choir room looking up prominent Broadway figures with kids; there were little to none.

She felt the panic welling up inside of her. Her future was over. She'd be stuck in small town Lima Ohio for the rest of her life raising a child as Finn Hudson's wife. She'd probably end up a pathetic glee club teacher who'd lost out on their dreams so they built up others just to have them crushed and she did not want to be Mr. Schuester that was for sure.

She'd make it somehow, she had to. She'd apply for scholarship and grants and use the money she'd saved up along with the college fund her fathers' had started for her to provide for her and the child. _I can do this!_ Rachel thought to herself.

Rachel sighed as she reread the text from Finn. Her spirits had been lifted but they'd quickly fallen when she realized she had yet to tell her boyfriend. He was supposed to meet her in the choir room ten minutes ago but of course he was late. "Figures" She mumbled to herself.

Just as she was about to give up and leave Finn came strolling in with his typical dopey lopsided grin except it wasn't comforting like it typically was for her. It sort of made her want to throw up. "Hey Rach, you wanted to talk?"

Rachel nodded definitively, threw on her show face, and stood before him. "Yes, we need to speak."

Finn cocked his head to the side at her hesitance. She normally just went for it and didn't give him time to say anything at all. Something had to be up. "What's up Rach? Something wrong?"

Rachel sighed and gingerly folded her hands together behind her back. "Well, yes and no. I have been quite conflicted about this but I believe we can overcome it. I have done a lot of calculating and until just moments before I hadn't believed it possible but I know we can make it. I love you and you love me so we can do it. I-"

"Whoa Rach, you're having word vomit again." Finn chuckled.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked into Finn's light brown eyes. They were supposed to ground her, to give her strength and empower her but in that moment as she stood there ready to divulge her secret they offered no comfort, no sense of security just a vision of a mediocre life. "I'm pregnant."

Finn's dopey grin dropped off his face as he stared at her. She couldn't be serious, could she? It wasn't until he realized she wasn't going to come out and say that it was some elaborate early April fools joke or something of the sort that he gave his thoughts voice. "You can't be serious. Why the hell would you joke around like that?"

Rachel recoiled at the anger in his voice. The lost look in his eyes had changed so quickly from laughter to anger that she'd almost thought she was developing a mental whiplash but it scared her. She'd seen that look so many times before. It was there when he found out about Quinn and her baby, it was there when he'd found out she'd kissed Puck, and so many times before but it seemed more intense. It felt like if she were to reach out and touch him she'd be burned by the fury held within his eyes. She was terrified but she wouldn't let it be known. She had to be strong. "I would do no such thing Finn, you know that."

"Well, I don't want it! You can't expect me to want it after what happened with Quinn. You've got to get rid of it!" Finn demanded.

Rachel gasped. He couldn't be saying that. "What? No way! You know I don't condone abortion. How could you say that?"

Finn growled and clenched his fists and spoke with a barley controlled rage. "What about your career? How are you supposed to be on Broadway when everyone thinks you're some slut who got knocked up in high school? You won't get anywhere with that thing around."

Rachel backed away from Finn, genuinely scared for her and her unborn child. "I won't get rid of it. Broadway is my dream but I refuse to deprive this child of a chance at an amazing life. How can you be saying these things? This is your child too!"

Rachel gasped at the stinging slap Finn's oversized hand left on her cheek. "What are you doing?!" Rachel yelled as Finn advanced on her. His large legs were no match for her tiny ones though because she soon found herself being thrown to the ground.

Rachel was shocked at her lack of tears. She was certain she and her baby were going to die right there on the choir room floor with no one to save them but she was oddly calm. It seemed as if her dramatic side had taken a vacation all the way across the world and left her with no tears to cry and no screams to produce, no way for anyone to know what was happening. She would die alone and no one would miss her.

Rachel had prepared herself for it. She knew it was coming especially when Finn, the one who was supposed to love her and take care of her, pulled back his leg ready to ensure the death of their child.

Rachel shut her eyes and waited to feel the hard rubber of his boot but it never came. She was confused. Surely Finn's tiny, smooth brain couldn't be confused on what he was doing just because she'd curled into herself in an attempt to save her child's life. It wasn't until she heard quiet mutterings in Spanish and the high pitched whiney grunt that was so Finn that Rachel opened her eyes.

What she was shocked her. It couldn't be happening. Santana Lopez could not be leaning over Finn Hudson barreling her small fists into his oversized head. It just didn't seem real but Rachel realized it was when she suddenly felt Santana's hands on her face. She hadn't even realized the Latina had stopped hitting her giant now ex-boyfriend.

"Rachel, are you okay? What the hell is going on here?" Santana asked as she examined the large hand print on the tiny girl's face.

Rachel was nervous about telling her. She was sure that it would be out to the whole school by the time she even got the chance to tell her fathers but Santana had saved her life and hopefully the life of her child. "Finn and I decided to take our relationship to the next level some time ago and I-I'm pregnant. He said he didn't want it, not after what happened with Quinn, but I told him I was keeping it. He was so angry."

Santana stilled at the admission. She knew Finn was stupid but to go that far just because you're not man enough to raise your own child? That just didn't fly in her book. She stood from where she'd kneeled down next to Rachel and stalked over to the oaf on the ground. Luckily for her he'd already started to come around. She'd just help the cause a little by pressing the sole of her shoe into his groin.

"Wakey Wakey Hudson." Santana said in an overly cheerful voice as she ground her foot into his privates. Finn groaned and bit his lip, obviously in a great deal of pain. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to beat the shit out of you and then I'm going to call Puck to take care of the rest and then I'm going to spread a nasty rumor about your little irritable bowel problem. From now on instead of being known as Early Bird you'll be known as Shitty McShit pants. Got it?"

Finn growled and clutched his hands into fists, more out of pain than anger. "Fuck you Santana! I don't give a damn about that whore! Who waits till their twenty five to have sex and then gives it up just because she thinks she loves someone?!"

Santana chuckled. Finn's angry face kind of looked like he was constipated. Well, everyone will think differently soon. "Maybe you should've dumped her a long time ago so someone who really loved her could've stepped up and patiently waited until she was ready whether it was twenty five or not. You're so fucking stupid!'

Finn barked out an angry high pitched laughed. "Yeah, well tell me, who the hell would love that? She's a freak!"

Santana ground her heel in deeper before pulling her leg back and letting it connect with his lower regions as hard as she could possibly manage. "I would. She's beautiful and talented and deserves a hell of a lot better than you."

Finn just stared at Santana with his mouth hanging open so she took the opportunity to drop down and land one last blow to his jaw, effectively knocking him out. Santana stood back up and nervously turned around to face Rachel. She'd just admitted to loving her and she was freaking out on the inside, until she was smacked into with a bone crushing hug and four sweet words were whispered in her ear. "I like you too."

Santana beamed and hugged back. "I thought you loved the oaf."

Rachel sighed and pulled back enough to look Santana in the eyes. "I loved the idea of him. You've always hated me and I figured the torture would be worse if I said I liked girls so I just didn't, but I've always liked you San."

Santana smiled as she pushed a stray piece of hair behind Rachel's ear and placed a gentle kiss on the smaller girl's lips. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I've liked you since freshman year but you seemed to set for bigger and better things. I was trying to help you get there, but let's not talk about this. We need to get you to the hospital to make sure you and the baby are okay."

Rachel's face fell just a millimeter of an inch but Santana could still see it and the worry in her eyes. She knew what she was thinking so she kissed the girl again. "I don't care if you're carrying that idiot's baby. I just want to be with you, okay?"

Rachel smiled and finally a lone tear streaked down her face. "I'd really like that San."


	2. I Love You Two So Much

_**Four Years Later…**_

Rachel was hurrying down the hallway frantically searching for her keys. She'd rifled through every drawer she'd come across but they were nowhere to be found. It was a very important day for her and she would be late if she didn't find those damn things. "Babe, have you seen my keys? I can't find them anywhere!"

Rachel turned the corner to the kitchen to see Santana dancing around holding a giggling Charlotte. Rachel smiled at the scene and almost forgot what she'd been doing, until she saw her keys hanging from the little girl's hand.

Santana suddenly spun to a stop in front of Rachel and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Found em."

Rachel smiled and gently extracted the key's from the death grip they were held in. "Be a good girl for mama, okay Charlie? I love you baby." Rachel placed a soft kiss to the top of the little girl's head.

"Don't worry Rach, I gots this. We'll be there tonight, I promise. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Santana said as she followed her girlfriend to the door.

Rachel turned around and kissed Santana. "I love you, San."

"I love you too babe." San replied and smacked the brunette on the ass as she began retreating out of the apartment.

A few hours later Santana was pacing the floor of Rachel's dressing room. A few months before there had been an open call for Funny Girl and Rachel had been the first to sign up. In Santana's opinion she'd been the most obvious choice for Fanny and the director had obviously thought the same thing.

It was her opening night and Santana had retreated to Rachel's dressing room the moment the curtain was drawn but the cast was most likely taking their bows. Rachel didn't know it yet but it was more than just opening night. It was going to be a night to remember.

Santana quickly straightened her tight red dress in the mirror before kneeling down in front of Charlie. "Okay sweetheart, do you remember the plan? When mommy comes in we're going to give her the flowers, alright?"

Santana sighed in relief when Charlie nodded enthusiastically and clutched the bouquet of roses tighter. She was insanely nervous. She wasn't really sure why though. They'd been together for four years, ever since Finn fucking Hudson knocked her up, and had been inseparable since. She had no doubt in the world that Rachel loved her but would she want to marry her? Santana wrapped and arm around the little girl and stayed on one knee. Rachel would be bursting through the door any minute.

A couple of minutes later Rachel burst through the door in her typical dramatic fashion. She had a beaming smile on her face and was already carrying a few flowers. Santana watched as she closed the door and set the flowers down. "Hey. Did you enjoy the show?"

Santana smiled back at her. "Of course we did. We brought you flowers." At that Charlotte held out the bouquet in her tiny hands.

Rachel beamed at the two girls and took the flowers excitedly. When Santana saw her reach for the card she gently eased open the ring box and read aloud what was on the card. "Will you marry me?"

Rachel's eyes shot up and Santana could see the tears glistening in her eyes. It only fueled her nervousness though, did she not like it?

"Oh San, of course I will." Rachel whispered and Santana happily slipped the ring onto her finger.

Rachel engulfed her fiancé and her baby girl in a fierce hug. "I love you two so much."

_**Okay guys, here's your epilogue. I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
